The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a technique for energizing a heating member using a connector having a contact terminal.
In recent years, there has been a known fixing device of a type in which a fixing belt is heated by a heating member in which a planar heat generating body and an electrode are provided on a ceramic substrate. In such a fixing device, there is a known technique in which the heat generating body is energized by using a connector having the contact terminal that is in contact with the electrode.
For example, a fixing device is disclosed which includes a U-shaped connector having a plurality of current-carrying terminals in contact with a plurality of electrodes provided at the end of a ceramic heater. In such a fixing device, a lock member for fixing the connector is provided in the connector. In addition, a fixing device is disclosed which includes a contact terminal having a U-shaped cross-section having a pair of spring contact parts that are in contact with electrode parts provided on both the front and back sides of a planar heater.